A method is known for the separation of used storage batteries such as that disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4026477 in which the wastes are subjected to crushing to a grain size of up to 120 mm, then the crushed material is dried and sieved whereby the oxide-sulphate fraction (paste) is separated and the lumps over 120 mm are recycled back for further crushing. The sieved material is subjected to separation in suspension with water and oxide-sulphate fraction (paste) whereby it is separated as a heavy metal fraction and a light organic fraction. After the separation is carried out, a separate washing of both fractions is carried out and the organic fraction is returned for a second separation. One part of the separated oxide-sulphate fraction is used for regeneration of the suspension while the rest is fed for metallurgical processing. The heavy metal fraction is also fed into this metallurgical processing.
The apparatus for implementing this known method comprises at least two separators of a drum type which are connected in series and which are adjoined by an apparatus for crushing the used batteries, then drying and sieving them, and thereafter precipitating the suspension. This apparatus is adjoined by devices for circulation of the suspension, washing of separated fractions and storing the end product.
The disadvantages of the known method and apparatus include: preliminary elimination of the basic part of the oxidesulphate fraction is necessary after crushing of the used storage batteries, thus increasing its chlorine content and requiring additional technical equipment; there are special requirements for the grain size of crushed wastes up to 120 mm since the degree of disintegration of the metal and organic fraction including polyvinylchloride is increased; there is no detached separation of fractions present in the light fraction (ebonite and polyvinylchloride) so that there is no possibility for their secondary differentiated use; necessity for regenerating and circulation of the suspension requires additional apparatus.